Sometimes you've got to take risks
by KatzCor7
Summary: Kate is a survivor,along with her brother one crazy day she looses everything she had,and nothing is keeping her from going over the at is until she meets a group. Kate knows what to do, she's a soldier, she was trained to do this.But along the way,will she ever find something permanent? Especially if it has something to do with a blue eyed boy.
1. Blue

I looked around the perimeter. Clear. But not for long. I had at least a couple of hours before walkers came running the place over. "Matt we gotta' go"

"Yeah, coming." As we ran, the cold breeze sharpening my features, we came across a factory. The air smelled slightly polluted and rich in food.

"I'm starving." He smirked and looked at me with his sharp green eyes. "You've always had a weak spot for food little sis." I shrugged in a cosmic way the said, hey what can you do? As we neared the building we heard moans.

"Dammit." I whispered. The place was overrun, at least fifty of them were already crawling their way toward us. "Ok, plan attack C got it?" I said over my shoulder. Matt gave a sharp nod. We sprinted into action wasting no time. We got back to back as herds of them came toward us, waiting to get a snack. I thrust my knife to the one closest to me and threw a dagger aiming perfectly at the one on my left. My knife was good but it wasn't the best for the situation. "I'm getting weapon number 5 and using it against them, get weapon number 2, it will be faster and better for resistance." I didn't await for his response. I got out 6 screw drivers that were tied to a hand bracelet which quite honestly looked like cat womans hands. I put them on fastly and proceeded to strike two walkers at a time, using my feet to pull my hands out of their skulls. There was a walker attacking me from the front and I kicked it's head back and stabbed it with my knife. And people say gymnastics don't come in handy. I could use four weapons at once if you're wondering. The two tied to my hands and the two knives I held with my hands. I stabbed, cut their heads off, and disabled the creatures. Thank god my hair was in a pony tail. I could feel Matt's warm back pressed against mine and almost cringed at how familiar that was, it wasn't supposed to be normal I knew. Living like this, fighting, killing, everyday for a breath. For being alive. The bodies of the dead piled around me and my brother

and I still were getting tired. One after the other they came and fell, slowly and reluctantly but they did. I know this wasn't the life that I was meant to have, but that doesn't mean it's not the life I've gotten good at. Soon only ten were left and even thought they were far enough, they'd soon gain on us. " Ok let's change weapons, they're far but we have to kill them."

He crossed his eyebrows in thought. "How about we use weapon number 3?" It was a good idea. Weapon number three was a bow and arrow and served perfectly for the situation. I got my number 5 weapons off( the hand thingie with the screw drivers) and Matt put weapon number 2 down( a stick of metal), all went into the same bag. He pulled the bow from his personal bad and I pulled the smaller bow from mine. Carefully using the instrument we hit each target swiftly. Soon only a bloodbath of bodies were left and we were the only ones standing. As we picked all the arrows and weapons I thought of how funny we had found it, classifying each tool by Weapon number 6 or Weapon number 3 in order to make it less real life like. We had even made attack plans, but that's little compared to what our father could do. He was a marine and taught us how to track and hunt. Mom and I used to laugh at how we'd never need to hunt but I honestly found a sort of thrill to it no other hobby could give me.

I guess I did need it after all. "Hey check this out." My brother waved at me to enter the factory where he was crouched over something. Taking steady steps & strides over. " what's up?"

"Look," he pointed towards a bullet, " someone's been here. From the looks of it recently, see the bullet has scratched the surface and left a scar but it hasn't penetrated deeply enough to be old." I nodded. Whoever had been here wasn't anymore, probably died trying to get through the herd of walkers. "We should probably get the supplies. Before dawn." He nodded curtly and got up. We walked our way throughout the factory killing the occasional walker. I'd forgotten what it was like to eat a proper meal, man it's been long. We said light out a few hours after eating and even though darkness surrounded me, I felt safe for-probably- the first time in years.

〜〜〜〜4 months later〜〜〜〜

It was soaring through the sky. Like it were nothing', like it never mattered. My brothers head was being flipped like a jimbo ball. Hot wet tears streamed down my face as I screamed my brothers name knowing it was all too late. A herd had attacked the factory. Long story short we tried to fight but they got him and I felt so empty inside. I screamed in rage. I got my sword out and my knife in the other. I started attacking with everything i had, rage and hatred burning in me, giving me a security that I'd survive, those two emotions somehow fueled me and didn't even leave me breathless. And the worst thing was that, I didn't want to stop feeling this way, so after one they came at mee, one after one they died again. I kept screaming once in awhile, letting all the pain go through, feeling slightly light headed. I kicked and punched and turned and did gymnastics and eventually it came and felt natural for me. Using every weapon I could I stabbed, shot, cut, gutted and twisted the weapons through them. Soon I was surrounded by a pile of rotting bloody bodies that reflected sunlight. That's when I let myself feel, a piercing scream broke out of me, tears and sobs fighting their way out. I cursed too. Frantically grabbing my hair I fell to the ground, in circled by walkers, hitting my fist towards the concrete asking myself why? Out of all the people God could have chosen to take, why him? Why Matt? Why after everything I'd already done. My heart clenched, as if it were being squeezed. Suddenly I couldn't breath, my vision was getting blurry and not from tears, and everything hurt. My head pounded, I wanted to vomit, and my muscles burned. I was suffocating, and all I could think about was how I'd feel okay to just let it. Slowly my eyelids started getting heavy, my breath slowing, my heart beat getting tired. Why did I stay anyway? I knew this was going to happen, I knew we were all going to die in the end, so why did I stay?

"Because you're human." Someone whispered. A sweet woman's voice, my mother. "Because you're human and humans don't give up. Because you have hope." "Hope is useless." I replied. "No it isn't. It gives you strength no matter how impossible it may seem, you always hope." "It only hurts," I answered, " when reality come back in, you know that hope was only an illusion and that you were fool enough to fall in it." "Yeah, that's why it's hope, cuz' you always fall back in." It wasn't her voice anymore. It was my father's. He seemed just as he had before all this, he stared me down and said, "Remember that day at the park in elementary school that those kids were bulling you?" I nodded. "Remember what you said to yourself?" Slowly I started to remember the faded memory of an old life I could've had. "Yes," I whispered, "I promised they'd never do that again, I promised I wouldn't be afraid anymore. I wasn't a wussy," I took a deep breath, "and I'm not one now." Slowly i started feeling it, the bitter smell of chemicals and toxic filling my lungs, making me cough, but it indeed was nothing else but oxygen, no matter how polluted or destroyed. My heavy eyelids started to flutter and I squinted as the bright rays of the sun hit, fully impacting me. My muscles still ached but I could see past the physical pain now. The only thing I know felt was loss, a burning cold inside of me. So empty. I limped my way to the factory, halfway there I heard a whistle. I turned around slowly but surely. It was a boy, with a sheriff hat and long hair. I couldn't see him well from the distance but I could tell he was holding a gun. He whistled again not breaking eye contact with me, and a man appeared behind him. Older, probably in his mid-thirties, carrying a crossbow and a sleeveless jacket like mine only his seemed more filled with dirt instead of blood like mine was. He shared a glance with sheriff hat boy and then resumed to look at me. I was bloody, tired, and had just lost my brother. I knew myself I was in no condition to fight, much less fight someone who's not dead. Yet my stare never lowered, I never backed down. Slowly they got closer, moving carefully as if not knowing what to expect, and I let them. I let them come forth, close enough for me to able to see the sweat and heat radiating off them, to see how they were in good condition despite everything. One thing caught my attention, a light shade of blue was peeking out of the whole black and brown atmosphere they had there. Sheriff boy's eyes were beautiful, and that's when I scolded myself for thinking that way, I couldn't think that way anyway. Suddenly realization dawned on me, I could see what color his eyes were, meaning they were closer than I had wanted them to be. "There's food in the left block and water on the right. Some pillowcases if you go further down the hall." I spoke without raising my voice and i knew they could hear me finely enough. The older man's eyebrows shot up as if expecting anything but that, honestly I didn't expect that either but I did come to a conclusion. I can't stay here, not after seeing my brother that way, or fighting ruthlessly the way I did. Or seeing my family. No I would definitely not stay here. Might as well go in good terms. "Why?" Sheriff hat boy asked me. He had a deep voice. Well I'm screwed. "I've got no use for them anymore." I replied, the hot blazing sun sending a bead of sweat through my back. It wasn't exactly a lie, I didn't have use for them anymore, not if I were leaving. Sure I could always take them with me but it'd be like a reminder of this place, a reminder of everything that's happened here.

"Why wouldn't you have use for them?" The older man spoke, quite harshly might I add.

"I don't." I didn't look directly at him, I saw a point just right next to his right eye. Sheriff boy took a step forward and my gaze turned on him. He did have nice eyes, the thought registered at the back of my mind but I refused to acknowledge it. "Do you have a place to go?" My eyes widened slightly at his gentle tone, like the one you might use on a frightened horse or cat. I shook my head once. I'm assuming that was enough. The boy and man shared a look then the man grunted, a small smile spread through the boy's lips. It was a cute gesture, No stop it, I cannot think that way, much less now. "I have to ask you three questions, are you willing to answer honestly?" "Yes."


	2. Games

"How many walkers have you killed?" Sheriff boy over here asked. I started at him shrugging. "Too many to count."

He nodded in understanding. Figures.

"How many people have you killed?" His tone was sharp but gentle, like trying to sound firm and real but not harsh. It was a harder question too, faces and names blobbed into my head, counting to get a number.

"7."

I said. He cocked his head, his lips pressed into a tight line, his eyes shining. Surprise, that's what they read. I must admit I was rather pleased by this unexpected gesture. "Why?" His tone remained formal but his eyes oozed out of curiosity. I pondered for a moment before replying, I didn't have anything to lose anyways. "Two because they asked me to," I paused straining my neck to remember, "Three because they threatened me, and two the last two because," i inhaled deeply before concentrating on a firm spot and not looking into his eyes. " they were going to die anyways." My voice was calm and neutral, not expressing anything, and somewhere in the back of my mind I was somewhat proud of myself for pulling the act together. And also thankful for taking Drama classes before this. I lifted my gaze and I knew my eyes gave away nothing, due to the fact that he seemed to search for any sign of living in me. I guess he found nothing. It's not like he's wrong anyways. He turned and discussed with the man who was with him, and I looked down, even though he tried to be subtle I could still feel the man's gaze on me, judging. Which type of person I was. Mother used to tell me we could be anyone we wanted when we grew up, she never happened to mention growing up meant not always being the person you wanted to be. Looking around the bloody place I realized, I was way far gone from who I wanted to be and now it seemed I was maybe a little too late. "You're coming with us." The man's gruff voice brought me out of my thoughts. I simply shrugged and started to move when I realized, I had no clue where we were going. "Umm," I said, " where are we going?" " Not so fast lil' girl," I scrunched my nose at his nickname and he chuckled seeing my expression. "We still gotta get the food remember?" I suddenly felt stupid and I don't even know why, my face flushed and these were somehow the most natural things I'd felt since this all went down. Except bonding with Matt. My face darkened and I could tell he saw it, he silently went off and left me to my sorrow.

Carl's POV

We were just getting out of the Factory, four bags full of food and water bottles. Big bags too. I looked over to the edge of the forest where the girl was leaning on a tree looking frankly miserable. "What's up with her?" I asked Daryl as we loaded the bags into the car. "Don't know man. We were talking and for a moment there she seemed like an actual girl your age, then her face darkened and.." He shrugged.

I thought about how we'd seen her fight. How I'd seen how she cried for a guy who's head was bitten off and thrown to the ground, his body left a mess. She probably loved him, the thought at the back of my mind nagged me. Yeah, I sighed, she probably did. To be fair no one reacts the way she did, not unless he was really important to her. I was impressed though, she fought like life didn't matter anymore, she used everything she could and all the weapons she could have possibly used. I heard her scream too, saw the rage aura she had from miles away from where Daryl and I were watching her. She seemed so defeated, I'd thought she would die of exhaustion out there. I was corrected once again when she picked herself off and stood up.

She's stronger than she knows. And I was intrigued by this girl, though I first shrugged it off as just teen hormones, I can see she was way more than what meets the eyes. Meanwhile I was having my internal battle, we'd gotten into the car and drove off into her direction. "Hey," I said which startled her and made me smile, " let's go." She nodded and got into the back of the car. " I'm pretty sure we haven't introduced yet." I said trying to keep conversation up, well I did say trying because I could see she was herself drifting off but at the last moment she said, " My names Kate. I'm 14." She was looking directly at me now and her green eyes took me aback. Again. " I'm Carl Grimes." I tried to say smoothly. We just kept staring at each other for another few seconds until I just had to blurt out something stupid. "Really pretty."

Real smooth big guy, real smooth.

Her eyes flickered, curiosity burning like flames in them. Daryl glanced at me with amuse and a knowing smile. Great, now both of them find me amusing. I am officially now the centre of attention here. At least it got her attention. Speaking of that, " Hey so umm this is Daryl Dixon." I nudged Daryl and he mumbled a hello to which I rolled my eyes at. Leave it to him for social awkwardness. I turned back around to try and get Kate's attention again when I found she was already staring at me.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Same as you, 14."

She nodded then asked the most random question I've heard in some days.(Apocalypse and thangs remember?) "Want to play?" I looked at her skeptically. Play? I know for a fact she almost passed out and got up but, is she sure she's alright? "Sorry." She mumbled taking my silence as no. I sighed and gave in. " Alright we could play something." Then, distantly I heard myself talking to Patrick and telling him I'd never play with a girl. Most of them kept to kids their age and the only one close to my age was Lizzie, but honestly I didn't exactly like what her games consisted of. Walkers were not friends, no matter how hard she tried to view it that way. "We can play." I said snapping myself out of my thoughts. Kate's face lit up slightly but she restrained herself from it.

"Okay let's play something called 21 questions."

I raised an eyebrow and Kate just rolled her eyes. "We ask each other 21 questions about anything we like and the other person has to answer honestly, oh and uh no personal questions please."

I nodded and my eyes drifted to an image I had been having a hard time getting rid of. Lori was leaning on a tree, jeans and a faded red t-shirt. Her hair down and her face smiling. She would look at me and smile, she'd tell me she loved me. Every Night she would always say something different, always compliments though. And then the same thing went down, someone would shoot her through the heart, blood would be rushing out, her lips forming a silent scream of pain, and her eyes, oh her eyes were the worst. She'd see me and a wave of disappointment would go through me. It had been my job to protect her, I failed. The thing that topped it all off was after, I'd be broken, crying on the ground. I would turn to look at her but she was never there anymore, taking her place was a walker, with neon green eyes instead of her honey ones. I'd look at her and see a monster, and I was the cause behind it.

" Hey, Hey! Carl are you there?" Her voice snapped me out of the nightmare I was thinking about. The dream that somehow always found its way back to me.

" Uh yeah," I answered my voice hoarse, " what was the question again?" She sniggered. "I asked you what your favorite color was dummy." My face contorted into a small smile. "Hmmm, how about ?" She thought for a moment before saying, "Red."

She looked back at me. "How about favorite fruit?" "Well it's not like I've had any is it?" She laughed, "Just answer the question." "Alright alright, uh let's see, I used to like sour fruit. You know, stuff that usually went with lemon and salt." She nodded in understanding. " I used to love strawberries." I turned to find Daryl with a bemused smile while staring from one to another. "You guys keep going' don't stop cuz' of me" He had a glint of mischief in his eyes and I knew whatever he was thinking, it wasn't good. I decided to just try and ignore the feeling at my back about Daryl.

"So, favorite uh animal?" I have to think of better questions. "Dog." She replied smoothly not even stopping to think about it. "Cat." I replied equally fast. "Favorite number?" I almost laughed at the absurdity of the question. Well I said almost. "7." I answered. "Me too." The game continued on until we were nearing the prison. I saw my dad opening the gates and ran to hug him.

"Hey big guy." He used to use this nickname before all this, the only thing there seems to be left of our old life. He looked over me and saw Kate. "Who's that you got there?" "Kate, a girl we found while on the run." Dad looked at me quizzically. "What use would she be of?" I wanted to roll my eyes but restrained myself from doing so, knew this was coming anyway.

"She's a soldier," I said, "she can track and she can use a variety of weapons most of them which don't include gunfire." When he just stared at me I said, "Just ask Daryl."

Kate's POV

I could see Carl talking to a man who averted his gaze twice in my direction. A hand rested on my shoulder and my eyes slightly widened but then relaxed as I saw it was Daryl. "Are you sure I can stay?" My voice sounded calm and nonchalant and I honestly wanted to snort at how easy it came to fooling a human being. "Yeah," he answered, "don't think Carl would let you go anyway." My eyebrows shot but I didn't utter a word. What did that even mean? "Hey," Carls figure loomed over me as he signaled for me to follow him, which I rather reluctantly agreed to. I forgot briefly about my pain during the ride here. I'd forgotten Matt, again. Guilt is a hunter. "I'll show you to your cell." I heard him say distantly, and somehow I found myself nodding and following him, and all I could think was that if guilt was a hunter, then I was it's prey.


	3. Bumps

Chapter 3

Kate's POV

Carl took me into a cell that was already half occupied. A girl with wild blonde curls, and soft blue eyes looked up and smiled. She got up hastily and ran into Carl's arms. _Oh_ , I thought, _his girlfriend._ "Beth," he said when they pulled away, " this is Kate. We sort of found her while on the run with Daryl." Her eyes lit up for a second there and I wondered what that was about, though I shrugged it off. "Beth umm I talked to dad and asked him if she could stay here, is that okay with you?" I was a little taken aback by this but you'd never know cause the only thing I did was raise an eyebrow. Oh well, guess I gotta socialize. The girl, which I should now start addressing as Beth, looked at me and nodded, "Sure. Take the one up there, if you don't mind heights." I shook my head and couldn't help but notice the accent she had. Farm girl. Soon after it was only Carl and me left. "Do you need anything?" "Water." He hesitated for a second before leaving, whatever that's about. I slowly climbed the stairs of the bunk bed and went up. I was aware of every soft twig the rusted ladder made, of how the floorboards creaked under the pressure. My low steady heart beat was the loudest thing in the room, and as i lowered myself to the bed my breath became hitched. A whistle escaped my lips, then another, and another. Soon a melody was forming and I came to realize how long I'd been before I did anything relaxing.

"Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright, round young virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." My head jerked, banged itself with the ceiling, gave me a momentary concussion before I got hold of my knife. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for you to hit yourself I- It's just, I forgot the towel for the baby and came to get it back but heard you whistling and couldn't help myself and I'mー" I was choking on laughter, really. I'm not even sure but I think it's the first time I laughed since my parents- slowly I forced my brain to forget and to keep myself in the moment. "It's okay you just, startled me." I carefully stood up and then got down. "Do you need anything? Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah fine." I was heading out the door, if you can call it that, when I walked right into someone. "Hey," Carl's voice was little higher than usual, and uneven, definitely uneven, "what are you doing?" It was then that I notice how close we were. I mean really close, like if I stick my tongue out now I could touch his nose. "Uhhh," My voice was uneven too I noticed, "Yeah just getting medical umm supplies." I actually whispered the last part, he was so close he could hear it anyway. Suddenly his eyes perked up and he looked at my forehead, they slowly widened and he put the watter bottle he had been holding down. He looked at me without breaking eye contact, he pulled my hands to his and drew me closer. "Don't move too much." he whispered in my ear. "Why?" I whispered back. "Because you're bleeding and I somehow didn't notice it before." Yeah well I ain't gonna blame him, I didn't exactly care about water either just a few seconds ago. "Close your eyes." Hesitantly I did. I felt him move his hands to my waist and to my legs. He was carrying me, bridal style. I opened my eyes and a silent agreement passed over us. _To the infirmary._ A smile spread over me, and the last thing I saw were his electric blue eyes with concern written all over them, and I'm pretty sure my smile grew wider after that.


	4. Fear

Chapter 4

Carl's POV

What is it with this girl? What is it about her that has me forgetting everything? The walkers are trying to trespass the fences now and I know dad and Michonne won't hold for much longer. So why am I here, when I clearly should be out there helping. As I stand to leave, a small cough makes me look back. "No," she whispers, "warmth, don't leave me." Her hands do gestures towards the place where I had been laid before, grasping and embracing my absence. I'll be honest, a tinge of pink gathered in my cheeks, okay okay fine, more like flaming red but it means nothing, I told myself. Things are different, and it's not like I'd ever know what it meant anyway. Kate's shivering now, crossing her arms over her chest, pressing her face against the pillow. A tear rolls down her cheek and I felt something, a pinprick of pain, like when someone pokes you with a needle not hard enough to get blood out but enough for you to know they've done it. As quietly as I can I head back towards her, brush away the tear, and sigh. I am Carl Grimes, a survivor, a soldier, I just earned my father's respect, yet I can feel it, in me, inside burning to get out, this deep feeling that it's not what she's meant to be. I saw what she did back there, I know how strong she is, and I don't know what she's been through, but I can still see hope in her. And I'm not sure if that's a weakness or strength. "Like what you see." A raspy voice said and it was until then that I realized I'd been doing instead thinking while looking at Kate. "Maybe." Half a smile traced my lips.

"I know you do."

It took me back really, how she could easily talk like this, even though I knew it was to disguise her pain, she still made it feel real. Normal even.

"So I see beauty queen over here is fine now."

Kate shrugged. "I'd be better if I hadn't freezed to death on my bed, weird really I mean one moment I'm fine, next thing you now freaking alaska threw up in here." I nod in what is an attempt to lie, "Weird I guess, you'll never know." I say as I half turn to hide the grin from my face. Just then a growling noise that sounded like whales trying to breath interrupted. I chuckled, "Hungry much?" Kate blushed and stood up to be next to me then lightly punched me as she mumbled, "shut up." We walked down the halls in a comfortable silence much to my surprise and seemingly to hers too. As we neared the tables, she pulled me away and whispered, "Umm can I ask you a favour?" I'll be honest this is the first time I've heard that and to be real I'm not sure how it'll turn out netherless I nod. "Okay just, give me a quick review of who is who and what relation they have to do with who and what they do and well," she wavered, "you know the drill." A slight pink danced her cheeks and I really tried to not laugh at her little ramble. Keyword tried. Kate punched me again, "Whatever just forget it." I pulled her hand back down to my chest and said, "Ow you hurt me." "Serves you right." I shake my head trying to get the giddy feeling off. "That's Carol, she's nice **(A/N well until the Karen incident but let's pretend she hasn't completely lost her mind yet)** she'll talk to anyone really but she's more comfortable with Daryl and well Daryl is equally comfortable with her. Sarah and Tyreese are siblings, but Sarah has this thing for Bob," I paused giving her a knowing look. "That's Glenn and his wife **(Let's pretend they're already married k?)** Maggie Greene, and her family which is Hershel and you already met Beth. Michonne is there and my dad too." I smiled softly before whispering, "Come on, Daryl's gonna get all the pudding."

Kate's POV

I'll admit I was nervous. I don't know these people and I'm fairly sure they don't know me, what I've done, who I've killed and who I let die. I still feel this pull though, towards this group, a pull that tells me to stay, they say trust your gut well mine seems to have hella of a big mouth. "Hey." Beth said. "Hi." I sat down beside her. Carl headed next to Daryl and Rick. I forget what I'm here for and begin to dig in the food faster than I should but well I'm hungry. "Easy there you don't want to throw up." Santa Claus told me. I think his name's Hershel or was there a Dale somewhere? Neh not sure, foods better than thinking so with a curt nod I began to eat though slower much to my distaste. As normal my mind found a way to drift to incoherent thoughts. Somewhere amidst the dift a name came up, a name I wasn't happy to remember either. Matt, the last thing i had. Just…..gone. Forever. People used to tell me I didn't appreciate having a brother, mostly cuz I'd push him and tease him constantly, but I do and I did. He as the one who reminded me I needed to stay sane to keep believing, now I'm not sure. I stopped being afraid a long time ago, afraid of death , afraid of the dark, afraid of myself, afraid of being alone, they say life is full of fears, but how are you supposed to be afraid if you've got nothing to fear and no one to be afraid for? Most of all, if you've got no one to be afraid for you? "Hey you seem silent, sure you're not planning to murder us?" Beth nudges me and surprisingly, I laugh. I take glances at the merryful table and a grin takes slowly its place. I've forgotten how normal it feels to laugh you know, to care, but maybe, just maybe, with the right time I might feel alive again. I glance towards Carl who's already looking at me and I think to myself, and maybe I'll find something or someone to be afraid for.

3rd Person POV

Kate reached for the salt just at the same time Carl did. "Hey I wanted it first." Kate said smugly, a smile tugging her lips. "Nuh uh you don't" With that both parties struggled to keep the salt in their hands while tugging and pulling, amusement filling their eyes. "You're.. Gonna..lose!" Carl hissed. "Over..my dead body!" Kate said grasping the salt bottle from the bottom and pulling it out of Carl's hand. "I win." A triumphant grin took over the girl. "I let you." Carl said not backing down one bit. "Yeah you did."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"GUYS!"

Both Carl and Kate freezed as a roaring Rick hovered upon them, you could practically see fire in his eyes.

"Kate," he turned his head towards her, "Carl," he turned his head towards his son, "both of you just quit it."

"But he/she started it!" Said both of them in a perfect sync.

"God give me patience." The whole table had a round of laughs. "Well better get on duty, these dishes aren't gonna wash themselves you know." Carol said standing up and picking up everyone's plates. "Well that's my cue." Daryl stood and rounded the corner. Soon everyone started to get up and go where they were needed. Kate got up and made her way over to Carl, "So what now?" He looked at her and wondered how someone like her could be stronger than anybody he's met well exception to Daryl of course. "Now," he thought briefly before getting in front of her and whispering in Kate's ear, making her involuntary shiver, "we go."

"Where?" Kate whispered.

"Home." He took her hand and guided her inside "Wanna show you something, be aware you're the only who's seen it so it isn't exactly…..neat to say the least." She shook her head. "I don't mind."

"Good." he murmured. "I use this cell to spend time, no one's ever really been here. I have to.." he trailed off, an expression of shock in his face. "Patrick? What are you..?" But whoever Patrick was I will not know, because in his place was a monster, a walker eating his third body, and it now seemed they were starting to awaken.


	5. Assumptions

Kate's POV

Carl threw a quick shocked glance at me, letting me know this was definitely not part of our plan. Somehow my feet and my brain cells got confused because next thing you know I started to back away. With a resounding pitch the cell door closed on us, leaving us trapped, in a cell, with four hungry walkers coming our way. "Tell me those doors lead to and exit." I said looking frantically between the set of doors on either side of us. It's not like I can't take a few walkers I can, but even after everything I know what's convenient for me, and after the battle at the factory this isn't exactly what I need. Cat-like neon eyes studied us for a second before pouncing on the fact that were food, Carl was able to get two guns from the nearest drawer and honestly I was slightly impressed at his swift movements when it came to danger. "Shame." He whispered as a walker with clouded eyes, nerdy glasses and messy hair came launching our way. Without a second of hesitation Carl shot right through the walkers left eyes. Sadly that just alerted the other three bodies to our presence. Slowly, making my mind race I made a plan. " Carl?"

"Yeah?" His ragged breath answered.

"I think I have something that could work. Go to the left door, I'll go to the right, once they're close enough we'll runoff to the center, to those stairs," I pointed with a shaky finger at the metal stairs, "and we shoot."

As I was giving a rushed explanation, the three monsters coming our way seemed to get closer. Carl met my eyes briefly, letting me see that he knew how low our chances were of escaping yet agreeing to go through my plan, and for that I was grateful, because honestly I don't think I can keep going alone. Not that I'd ever tell him that. He handed me the gun and for a moment our fingers touched. The warmness and emotion coming from that one brush contrasted all of our surroundings. And if even for a moment I got to flavor what this boy in front of me meant. His jaw hung slightly too as he looked at me like he'd seen the best thing ever, or a can of pudding which is the best next thing. Our eyes were locked in a bond that took my breath away, it was so powerfully connecting and decisive that I'd be heartless to not feel something. As I inched towards him, Carl shook his head slightly in warning or in frustration and inched back. I let myself go stiff, maybe I'd judged wrong, maybe he hadn't felt what I had, maybe I was being foolish, or maybe it's maybeline. A coat of determination filled me as I turned towards the walkers and gave a nod to Carl. Whether he was ready or not I did not await a response, putting two fingers in my mouth, I whistled. That caught two walker's attention and I went flying to the right side of the room. My muscles were sore and my knees wanted to buckle but a low groan reminded me that I couldn't give up, not yet. Steadily I forced my fingers to stop trembling, the air was getting heavier and pressure was building in the walls. I steadied my breath and striked. The first went down easy enough, the bullet didn't go through his head though I knew it was dead by the sheer way his eyes stopped gleaming. The second was a harder task as I prodded myself against the wall and kicked it with full force. The gun Carl had given me had gone flying towards the center of the room, just where I needed it. With more speed than I would have thought possible from mine and Carl's part, we dashed to the little metal staircase shining, beckoning us forward. I grabbed hold of one set of stairs and Carl did the same. Together we sent our last bullets flying into the living dead's skull, making sure this time, the creature stayed dead for a long time.

3rd person POV

Kate looked around the shallow and bloodied room, admiring the beauty of disaster. Carl opted to stare at his hands. Both teens silent, in the cold dim lighted room.

"We should try and find a way to get out." Kate said, her hands shaking and her breath uneven.

"Yeah." Was the only response, but neither of them attempted to move.

"What happened to you?" Carl's low voice reverberated in the empty cell.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Kate contemplated if to punch him or say nothing at all but she curled her legs to her chest and sighed, much to her and Carl's surprise.

"I was ten when this whole thing started. I used to have hope that, that the government or something would come and help us. We were in a camp, with loads of people and good stuff. I was ten and even then I knew that me having my family was much more than what anyone could ask for in those times. I heard stories, of people who'd lost and suffered so much it drove them insane, of how they lost control. I remember being scared at the beginning, scared of what could happen, how and who it'd be done to. One night some men attacked, they stole all they could and did...things to the people, the women. That's when I killed first, a girl barely older than me was bloody and on the floor. She begged me to make it stop, she was so sad I..I had to do it. After that I changed. Slowly I lost everyone I cared about. My mom, dad and my brー," Kate's voice wavered and she took a deep breath as she said, "and my brother. I am still scared if you're wondering, the difference is that I just know how to survive now."

Carl looked her over. He took in her almond eyes, the brown color they elected through him. He took in the plumb shape of her lips and the way her cheekbones would stand out if she cocked her head to the side. Her brown hair falling into soft waves behind her. She didn't know it, she probably wouldn't believe it either but Carl had the feeling they were here for a reason, something beyond logic or knowledge.

"You don't have to anymore." He came close to her and savored the way her eyes darkened as she looked at him, the way their breaths mingled if he put his head on the right angle.

"What?" She breathed in the question. Her faded cherry scent teasing him.

"To be alone."

Blue met brown and the world stiled. The growing desire that had been pondering both souls started slowly unraveling. Their gazes locked, their breaths hitched unconsciously they had started inching forward. Kate's eyes fluttered and Carl's had found their way to her waist protectively. He licked his lips. If he could just move closer, another inch and he'd be able toー

The door slammed open and a startled gruff came from a deep masculine voice.

"Thought I heard you screaming, guess it wasn't for the reason I thought." Daryl stood on the doorway fully armed and ready to fight but upon noticing the kids warm embrace he'd felt totally out of place. The two teen meanwhile had darted so far away you'd think they bite. Kate's gaze met Daryl's and she slowly grinded her teeth. "No, actually. We were in trouble. Something happened, one of them must have died and well..." she gestured towards the mess of flesh.

Carl took a step forward, taking the lead, "We were stuck so.." he shrugged. Daryl nodded,"Better make the best of it." Carl's warning glare only amused him further.

"I'll leave it to you two lovers to figure it out." Daryl winked at Kate then was gone, but not before his chuckles were drowned by the halls silence.

"We should get going, need to see why this broke out. Too dangerous to assume it was only once, if we find out what caused maybe we'll prevent it next time. Hopefully no more will die." Carl's voice rang in both their ears. Tension between was about to get good.

"What did you want to show me?"

"What?" Kate had taken Carl off guard.

Slowly Kate brought her hand to her surroundings. "This," she pointed around the room, "there was something here, you wanted to show me something I think." Realization dawned on Carl and his cheeks slightly flushed before he grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket. "You were bored." He handed her the keys and pointed to a drawer. "Not sure if you'll like them but, they're the only entertainment I've known."

The drawer made a satisfying click and with a hard pull the it opened. Dust sprang to life and covered Kate's eyes. "Ugh." She made a few groans before clearing it out and inching forward to face the insides of the cabinet. A stack, heavier than you could assume by mere sight, of comics. She picked the first one up. The Flash, was written in big letters at the top. Carl grew uneasy while he watched her study the comic. "It's just you know, there aren't many people my age here and it get's boring and I just thought maybe you'd like it but of course I understand if you don't I mean girls and comics don't exactly mix buー" His rambling insecurities were cut short when he was tackled. "Of course I like comics. They're absolutely amazing and who said girls can't read comics?" Carl held up his hands in defense and gave her a goofy smile. Kate looked at her position and cleared her throat slowly removing their intertwined limbs. A blush crept over her neck and cheeks. "S-so, yeah I like them." A shyness had enveloped itself onto her and Carl. "Yeah." He said somewhat awkwardly. Kate shook her head and made a sprint for the comics again, grabbing piles and collecting a small amount. "I think I can get through all of these in a month if I dedicate enough time, which I have plenty of." "All the comics?" He raised an eyebrow. "No you dwit. Not all of them, only the Flash ones, then maybe the Thor ones." Her eyes were gleaming like fireballs now, each analysing the situation thoroughly. Carl looked at her and then at the slump bodies and thought, _at least it was worth it_.

He turned and put his hands in his pockets, "C'mon, if we leave now you'll get plenty of time to read before sunset." He smiled at her glowing form and her vigorous nods, _yeah it was worth it all right._

Together, Kate with a pile of comics Carl with another, they stepped out of the cell, into a new friendship


End file.
